Cleric Domains
Air Domain Deities: '''Bahamut, Obad-Hai, Zeus, Osiris, Set, Odin, Frey, Freya, Frigga, Njord, Taiia (Creator aspect) 'Granted Powers: '''Turn or destroy earth creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster air creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. ' 'Air Domain Spell # Obscuring Mist # Wind Wall # Gaseous Form # Air Walk # Control Winds # Chain Lightning # Control Weather # Whirlwind # Elemental Swarm Animal Domain '''Deities: 'Ehlonna, Obad-Hai, Artemis, Pan, Sobek, Frigga 'Granted Powers: '''You can use ''speak with animals ''once per day as a spell-like ability. Add Knowledge (nature) to your list of cleric class skills. # Calm Animals # Hold Animal # Dominate Animal # Summon Nature's Ally IV # Commune with Nature # Antilife Shell # Animal Shapes # Summon Nature's Ally VIII # Shapechange Artifice Domain '''Deities: 'Athena, Hephaestus, Imhotep '''Granted Power: '''Gain +4 bonus on Craft checks. You cast conjuration (creation) spells at +1 caster level. (Those with access to the Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration creation spells at +3 caster level) Artifice Domain Spells # Animate Rope # Wood Shape # Stone Shape # Minor Creation # Fabricate # Major creation # Hardening # True Creation # Prismatic Sphere Balance Domain Blackwater Domain Cavern Domain Chaos Domain '''Deities: Corellon Larethian, Erythnul, Gruumsh, Kord, Olidammara, Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Hercules, Hermes, Pan, Poseidon, Bast, Nephthys, Set, Hermod, Loki, Odur, Sif, Thor, Thrym, Uller, Taiia (both aspects), Dennari Granted Power: 'You caste chaos spells at +1 caster level Chaos Domain Spells # Protection from Law # Shatter # Magic Circle Against Law # Chaos Hammer # Dispel Law # Animate Objects # Word of Chaos # Cloak of Chaos # Summon Monster IX Charm Domain '''Deities: 'Aphrodite, Freya 'Granted Power: '''You can boost your Charisma by 4 points once per day. Activating this power is a free action. The Charisma increase lasts 1 minute. Charm Domain Spells # Charm person # Calm emotions # Suggestion # Emotion # Charm monster # Geas/quest # Insanity # Demand # Dominate monster City Domain '''Deities: 'Olidammara, Urbanus, Gond, Mask, Waukeen, Boldrei '''Granted Power: '''Add Gather Information and Knowledge (local) to your list of cleric class skills City Domain Spells # Rooftop Strider # City Lights # Winding Alleys # Commune with City # Skyline Runner # City Stride # Urban Shield # City's Might # Animate City Cold Domain Community Domain '''Deities: Athena, Hephaestus, Hera, Hestia, Hathor, Frigga Granted Power: 'Use ''calm emotions ''as a spell-like ability once per day. Gain a +2 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. Community Domain Spells # Bless # Shield Other # Prayer # Status # Rary's Telepathic Bond # Heroes' Feast # Refuge # Mass Heal # Miracle Craft Domain Creation Domain ' Deities: '''Hecate, Ptah '''Granted Power: '''Cast conjuration (creation) spells at +2 caster level. (Those with access to both Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration creation spells at +3 caster level.) Creation Domain Spells # Create Water # Minor Image # Create Food and Water # Minor Creation # Major Creation # Heroes' Feast # Permanent image # True Creation # Genesis Darkness Domain Death Domain Destiny Domain '''Deities: Heironeous, Glautru, Istus, Lyris, Vecna, Zarus, Haela Brightaxe, Horus-Re, Savras, the Undying Court Granted Power: '''Once per day, as an immediate action, you can grant a willing creature within 30 feet the ability to reroll an attack, save, ability check, or skill check. You must be able to see the creature to be affected. You cannot use this power on yourself. This is a supernatural ability. Destiny Domain Spells # Omen of Peril # Augury # Delay Death # Bestow Curse # Stalwart Pact # Warp Destiny # Greater Bestow Curse # Moment of Prescience # Choose Destiny Destruction Domain Dragon Domain Dream Domain '''Deities: A few deities include dreams in their portfolios. The following domain is available to clerics of such deities, who often take the Dreamtelling and Oneiromancy feats. Granted Power: Because you have long delved into dreams and nightmares, you are immune to fear effects. Dream Domain Spells: # Sleep # Augury # Deep Slumber # Phantasmal Killer # Nightmare # Dream Sight # Scrying, Greater # Power Word Stun # Weird Drow Domain Dwarf Domain Earth Domain Elf Domain Evil Domain Family Domain Fate Domain Fire Domain Glory Domain Gnome Domain Good Domain Greed Domain Halfling Domain Hatred Domain Healing Domain Illusion Domain Knowledge Domain Law Domain Liberation Domain Luck Domain Magic Domain Madness Domain Mentalism Domain Metal Domain Moon Domain Nobility Domain Ocean Domain Orc Domain Planning Domain Plant Domain Portal Domain Protection Domain Renewal Domain Repose Domain Retrobution Domain Rune Domain Sand Domain Scalykind Domain Seafolk Domain Slime Domain Spell Domain Spider Domain Spite Domain Deities: Cas Granted Power: Sympathetic strike. You can force opponents to take damage they have dealt you. Once per day, you can make a melee touch attack on the target, and deal damage equal to the damage the target dealt to you in the last round, to a maximum of 5 hp per divine caster level you possess. Spite Domain Spells 1. Bestow Wounnd 2. Rage 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Pronouncement of Fate 5. Fire in the Blood 6. Cloak of Hate 7. Pact of Return 8. Mantle of Pure Spite 9. Imprison Soul Storm Domain Strength Domain Suffering Domain Summer Domain Sun Domain Thirst Domain Time Domain Trade Domain Travel Domain Trickery Domain Tyranny Domain Undeath Domain War Domain Water Domain Weather Domain Wealth Domain Winter Domain Category:Character Option Category:Players Handbook Category:Players Guide to Faerun Category:Races of Destiny Category:Races of Stone Category:Races of the Wild Category:Players Guide to Eberron Category:Players Handbook II Category:Frostburn Category:Sandstorm Category:Stormwrack Category:Deities and Demigods Category:Heroes of Horror Category:Heroes of Battle Category:Planar Handbook Category:Magic of Incarnum Category:Draconomicon